Everybody Wants Some!! (film)
| writer = Richard Linklater | starring = | music = John Debney | cinematography = Shane F. Kelly | editing = Sandra Adair | studio = | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 116 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $10 million | gross = $4.6 million }} Everybody Wants Some!! is a 2016 American comedy film, written and directed by Richard Linklater, about college baseball players in Texas in 1980. The film stars Blake Jenner, Zoey Deutch, Ryan Guzman, Tyler Hoechlin, Glen Powell, Will Brittain, and Wyatt Russell. It had its world premiere at South by Southwest on March 11, 2016, and was theatrically released in the United States on March 30, 2016, by Paramount Pictures. The film grossed $4.6 million against a $10 million budget but was critically acclaimed. Plot In Texas in the fall of 1980, college freshman Jake Bradford, an all-state pitcher in high school, moves into an off-campus house with other members of the college baseball team including his roommate Billy, nicknamed "Beuter" for his Deep Southern accent. He joins Finnegan, Roper, Dale, and Plummer cruising campus by car, looking for women. Upperclassmen Roper and Finnegan both "strike out" with two women, but one of them, Beverly, says she likes Jake; he makes a note of her room number. At a team meeting in the house, the coach introduces the new players, including freshmen Jake, Plummer, Beuter, Brumley, and transfer students Jay and Willoughby. The coach cites two rules: no alcohol in the house, and no women upstairs. The team quickly disregards the rules and hosts a drunken party during which several players take women up to their bedrooms. The next morning, Beuter leaves temporarily for home, concerned his girlfriend is pregnant. The team goes out drinking and "cruising chicks", beginning the night at a local disco. Jay makes arrogant, racist remarks to a bartender, provoking a brawl, and the team is ejected. Jay goes home, and the rest of the team changes clothes and visits a western-themed bar. The next day Willoughby shares his marijuana, music, and philosophy with the freshmen. Jake happens upon Justin, a high school teammate who has embraced punk subculture. He invites the team to a punk concert, and with Jake's encouragement, they go. Jake leaves flowers and a note on Beverly's apartment door that night, then attends a massive party at the team’s house. Beverly calls him in the morning and they agree to meet. She says she is a performing arts major; Jake answers only that he is a baseball player, based on Finnegan’s advice. At the team's first unofficial practice, Jay upsets his teammates by pitching aggressively. McReynolds, the team's captain and best player, puts Jay in his place by hitting a home run. The coach arrives unexpectedly and calls Willoughby off the pitcher's mound. It is later revealed that Willoughby is 30 and has been fraudulently transferring to new colleges to continue playing ball and enjoying the student lifestyle. Beverly invites Jake to "Oz", a costume party thrown by performing arts students. Jake mentions the party to his teammates and tries to tell them they would not enjoy it, but they cajole him into taking them. Although they initially feel out of place, they enjoy themselves all the same. Finnegan is ridiculed by his friends for pretending to be into astrology, and Jake takes part in an improvised Alice in Wonderland–themed take on The Dating Game. Jake and Beverly spend the rest of the night together. The next morning, the semester begins and Jake and Beverly walk to class together. Two teammates razz Jake for not returning home that night. He runs into Plummer in his classroom, and they settle in for their first lecture. Their history professor enters and writes "Frontiers are where you find them" on the chalkboard. As their first college class officially begins, Jake and Plummer fall asleep. Cast * Blake Jenner as Jake Bradford * Zoey Deutch as Beverly * Glen Powell as Finnegan "Finn" * Tyler Hoechlin as Glen McReynolds * Ryan Guzman as Kenny Roper * Wyatt Russell as Charlie Willoughby * Temple Baker as Tyrone Plummer * J. Quinton Johnson as Dale Douglas * Will Brittain as Billy "Beuter" Autrey * Juston Street as Jay Niles * Forrest Vickery as Coma * Tanner Kalina as Alex Brumley * Austin Amelio as Nesbit * Michael Monsour as Justin * Jonathan Breck as Coach Gordan * Dora Madison Burge as Val Production Linklater wrote the first draft of the film in mid-2005, and tried to finance it in 2009, but could not get production off the ground until Annapurna Pictures became involved. In August 2014, Linklater ceased involvement on the Warner Bros. film The Incredible Mr. Limpet, saying that he wanted to concentrate on a university-set, 1980s baseball film under the working title That's What I'm Talking About. The project is considered a spiritual sequel to Linklater's 1993 film Dazed and Confused, which was set on the last day of high school in 1976. Linklater also considers the film a "spiritual sequel" to ''Boyhood'' because "it begins right where Boyhood ends with a guy showing up at college and meeting his new roommates and a girl." In September, Linklater offered Jenner, Hoechlin, Russell, and Guzman roles as members of the baseball team the film focuses on. Hoechlin chose his role over returning to the fifth season of MTV's series Teen Wolf. Later in September, Annapurna Pictures became involved as a financial producer of the film, while Paramount Pictures signed on to handle distribution rights. More cast members were announced, including Deutch, Brittain, and Powell. Principal photography began on October 13, 2014 in Austin, Texas. Filming took place in Weimar, Texas, from October 15 to December 2. Other shooting locations included San Marcos, Texas, Bastrop, Texas, Elgin, Texas and San Antonio. A night shoot involving extras occurred on October 31, 2014, for a costume party scene in Taylor, Texas. Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Warner Bros. Records | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} | extra_column = Performer | title1 = My Sharona | extra1 = The Knack | length1 = 4:00 | title2 = Heart of Glass | extra2 = Blondie | length2 = 4:11 | title3 = Take Your Time (Do It Right) | extra3 = The S.O.S. Band | length3 = 7:40 | title4 = Heartbreaker | extra4 = Pat Benatar | length4 = 3:28 | title5 = Alternative Ulster | extra5 = Stiff Little Fingers | length5 = 2:43 | title6 = Every 1's a Winner | extra6 = Hot Chocolate | length6 = 4:04 | title7 = Everybody Wants Some!! | extra7 = Van Halen | length7 = 5:09 | title8 = Let's Get Serious | extra8 = Jermaine Jackson | length8 = 7:49 | title9 = Pop Muzik | extra9 = M | length9 = 4:55 | title10 = Because the Night | extra10 = Patti Smith Group | length10 = 3:23 | title11 = I Want You to Want Me (Live) | extra11 = Cheap Trick | length11 = 3:34 | title12 = Hand In Hand | extra12 = Dire Straits | length12 = 4:49 | title13 = Whip It | extra13 = Devo | length13 = 2:41 | title14 = Romeo's Tune | extra14 = Steve Forbert | length14 = 3:32 | title15 = Good Times Roll | extra15 = The Cars | length15 = 3:48 | title16 = Rapper's Delight | extra16 = The Sugarhill Gang | length16 = 7:07 }} Release On July 27, 2015, Paramount Pictures set the film for an April 15, 2016 release in the United States. In February 2016, the film was moved up to April 1, in a limited release. It was then moved to March 30. The film received a limited release across 19 locations in New York City and Los Angeles on March 30. Deadline Hollywood said "should the film make $20K per theater that would be great. If it makes north of a $35K average, that would be fantastic." The film's opening weekend per-screen gross was $16,440; the final gross was $4.6 million—well below the film's $10 million budget. The film is rated R16 in New Zealand for strong violence, sexual references and offensive language. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, 87% of critics gave the film positive reviews based on 186 reviews, with an average rating of 7.6/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Nostalgic in the best sense, Everybody Wants Some!! finds Richard Linklater ambling through the past with a talented cast, a sweetly meandering story, and a killer classic rock soundtrack." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 83 out of 100 based on 50 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim". Accolades References External links * * * * Category:2016 films Category:2010s coming-of-age films Category:2010s sports films Category:2010s teen comedy films Category:American baseball films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American films Category:American sports comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Coming-of-age comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Richard Linklater Category:Films produced by Megan Ellison Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Films set in 1980 Category:Films set in Austin, Texas Category:Films set in universities and colleges Category:Films shot in Austin, Texas Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Teen sports films